


Wager

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [27]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Would You Care To Play A Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse makes a wager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Would you care to play a game in Inspector_Lewis on LJ. |
> 
> Image from this post Morse Caps to stock up for the Caps-drabble game.
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 134 b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

 

It had been a bugger of a case; every time Robbie thought he'd had something for Morse, he discovered that Morse had beaten him to it.  In a rare, lighthearted moment, Morse made a wager with Lewis to try and lift his mood.  
  
Though Robbie hadn't held out much hope of winning, a combination of right place, right time cracked the case wide open.  He'd won!  Robbie knew exactly what he wanted.  
  
It wasn’t Robbie’s preferred music – he’d rather hear _Midnight Addiction_ _–_ but as the opening bars of _Cats_ drifted through the car, the look on Morse’s face was priceless.  
  
  



End file.
